


How to train your agent

by Lahaine



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, It's All Fine, M/M, Office, Romance, quite a story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahaine/pseuds/Lahaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Серия драбблов на тему 00Q</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Формальности

**Author's Note:**

> Я поняла, что если я ничего не напишу по 00Q, меня порвет на сотню восторженных хомячков.  
> Поэтому просто все, что приходит в голову.  
> Ретинг в драбблах 1-4 до pg-13, 5 – R.

– Скажи мне честно, меня планируют списать на пенсию? – прищурившись, интересуется Бонд, разглядывая микросхемы, разбросанные по столу квартирмейстера. Он только что вернулся с удручающе скучной миссии, по результатам которой придется сдать удручающе скучные отчеты, а это значит, ему абсолютно нечем себя занять.  
– Если сегодня тот самый день календаря, когда ты хочешь, чтобы я вознес хвалу твоей исключительности, приходи после обеда, я подготовлю речь, – бормочет Кью, не отрываясь от экрана компьютера, на котором сменяют друг друга изображения электрических соединений. – Хорошая работа в Праге, ты ничего не взорвал.  
– Я, правда, слишком стар для этого дерьма?  
– Ты не уйдешь, да? – Кью отъезжает от стола и поворачивается к Бонду, покорно сложив руки на коленях, чтобы снова не потянуться к клавиатуре. – В чем суть проблемы?  
– Это не жалоба, и не воспринимай лично, – произносит Бонд очень быстро. Слишком быстро для его привычной вальяжной манеры общения. – Последние месяцев восемь меня не назначают на миссии, подразумевающие обязательный сексуальный контакт с целью для получения информации. Дело в моем возрасте?  
Кью прикрывает глаза и начинает тихо смеяться. Он во всем тихий. Не смущенный или неуверенный, нет, ему не нравятся громкие звуки. Он смеется под недоумевающим взглядом Бонда, качает головой, собираясь что-то сказать, но вновь срывается в смешок, похожий на фырканье кошки.  
– Спасибо, что не жалеешь мои чувства, – ядовито-саркастично благодарит Бонд, собираясь уйти.  
– Джеймс, – зовет его Кью. – Если бы ты чуть больше интересовался формальностями, то знал бы, что по протоколу 12.122 от 17 июля 2008 года все сотрудники МИ-6, состоящие в, – он поднимает пальцы, чтобы продемонстрировать жестом кавычки, – романтических отношениях, обязаны уведомить руководство. И, благодаря моему последнему обновлению для внутренней сети, достаточно поставить галочку и сменить статус, чтобы такое уведомление пришло всем, кому нужно. Это было в электронной рассылке прошлого года. И этого года.  
– Я не читаю электронную рассылку, – прищурился Бонд. – Как это связано?  
– Я уведомил руководство о том, что состою с тобой в подобии отношений, месяцев восемь назад, – терпеливо поясняет Кью. – Согласно протоколу 12. 122 (2), агенты, состоящие в отношениях, освобождаются от миссий, в которых их честь и достоинство могут быть скомпрометированы. По крайней мере, если это не приоритетные миссии. Извини, тебя это расстраивает? Мы, безусловно, обговорили, что между нами не будет никакой исключительности, и я понимаю, что работа всегда в приоритете, но я думал, ты хотя бы читаешь рассылку и в курсе. Опять же, тебе должно было прийти уведомление.  
Бонд смотрит на него несколько секунд завороженно, а вновь удивляет Кью, хотя тот, кажется, уже должен перестать удивляться и выработать иммунитет:  
– Мы состоим в отношениях? И М знает, что мы состоим в отношениях? – переспрашивает он с каким-то юношеским восторгом. И Кью думает: "боже, он никогда не знакомил своих партнеров с родителями". Он не знает, близко ли чувство, всколыхнувшееся в нем, к нежности или к панике. С Бондом всегда есть толика и того, и другого.  
– Я так понимаю, что ты не против, если я оставлю свой статус в силе? – в итоге спрашивает он.  
Вместо ответа, Бонд наклоняется и коротко целует его. Почти целомудренно – в край губ. Но в этом тоже особый смысл, первый поцелуй был такой же – мимо. Кью думает, что пули, которые не попадают в сердце, не убивают сразу, доставай их или не доставай, они навсегда остаются внутри, напоминая о себе фантомной болью. Бонд, кажется, живет с десятком таких ран, а у него такая –  одна. Она заполняет его фантомным восторгом и таким же фантомным ужасом. Определенно лишь то, что он слишком много думает.  
Бонд отпускает его из ненавязчивых объятий, возвращая в реальность вопросом:  
– То есть, если все в курсе, я могу рассчитывать на секс по радио-передатчику?


	2. Если вдруг дом сгорел

– Мой психотерапевт говорит, что всегда есть определенный принцип, по которому мы выбираем партнеров для совместной жизни, – задумчиво произносит Кью, провожая взглядом плотный столб черного дыма, поднимающийся в ясное синее небо. – Я долго не мог понять свой.  
– Хочешь сказать, только что у тебя открылись глаза? – переспрашивает Бонд, пытливо наблюдая за тем, как под действием высокой температуры взрываются окна старого поместья. В руках он удерживает пушистого белого кота, механически поглаживая его за ушами. Кот одобрительно урчит и не собирается отпускать Бонда от себя в ближайшее тысячелетие.  
– Да, я выбираю партнеров по принципу, чтобы было круто и смешно стоять вместе в поле в трусах, если дом сгорел.  
– У тебя хотя бы осталась рубашка, – Бонд бросает на него короткий укоризненный взгляд. Кот впивается когтями в руку вполне ощутимо.  
– Сигареты остались в твоей, – в тон ему отвечает Кью, – а телефон в брюках. Надеюсь, пожарные просто заметят дым и приедут.  
– Тут есть хижина лесника – пару миль к северу.  
Кью скептически смотрит на свое босые ноги, потом на Бонда, потом на кота.  
– Я больше не поеду с тобой в отпуск, – говорит он вместо всего, что крутится на языке. – Подозреваю, что у тебя, 007, найдется еще не один двинувшийся сталкер, решивший нагрянуть прямо посреди ужина с гранатой в зубах.  
– Может, это был твой сталкер. Извини, я не успел поговорить с ним о том, что его беспокоит, был несколько занят, спасая твою жизнь. И вот эту тварь!  
Кот больно кусает его за палец, и Бонд одергивает руку.  
– Весь в тебя, – сообщает он, и пытается отдать кота Кью, но тварь обхватывает Бонда четырьмя лапами и громко протестующе орет.  
– По крайней мере, в принципе выбора мужчин мы с ним солидарны, – дразнит их обоих Кью. – Дом сгорел.  
– Тебе смешно?  
– Есть немного, – Кью знакомо дергает плечом, – и, судя по тому, что я слышу приближение вертолета, что-то определенно намечается.  
– Знаешь, кажется у меня тоже только что открылись глаза.  
– И что ты понял?  
– Если весело вместе стоять в поле в трусах, то не важно, есть ли дом вообще. Кот же у нас уже есть.


	3. Служебное положение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> [Cкачать Круче тот, кто сверху бесплатно](http://pleer.com/tracks/4677061eiWf) на pleer.com  
>  дописала и вспомнила о песне XD

– Кстати, мне пришло уведомление, – сообщает Бонд после получасовой тишины "в эфире".  
Вечеринка по случаю успешных торгов на аукционе затягивается, он оскорбительно трезв, а цель дня безуспешно пытается склеить выразительную блондинку у бара. Бонду хочется подойти, положить руку ему на плечо и сказать: "Парень, у нее на лбу написано, что тебе не светит". Он уверен, это сэкономило бы ему пару часов.  
– Я рад, что ты научился пользоваться электронной почтой, – в голосе Кью томительная усталость, в Лондоне уже около трех утра.  
– Письмо от HR-департамента, – Бонд игнорирует подколку. Он далеко не так технически безграмотен, как любит показывать. – Так как de facto ты являешься моим начальником, то они должны удостовериться в том, что ты не ущемляешь мои интересы в рабочее время. Нет, дай процитирую: "не использует свое служебное положение сверх допустимого".  
Кью теряется от такого заявления настолько, что перестает печатать и смотрит на мелькающий курсор на экране монитора.  
– А я использую? – осторожно интересуется он.  
– Понятия не имею. Анкета для проверки прилагается, – в голосе Бонда теплое подтрунивание, именно таким голосом он просит Кью закрыть ноутбук и поужинать с ним. – Давай проверим.  
Кью сглатывает, прокручивая в голове их взаимодействие во время операций: "Дьявол тебя дери, Бонд, прыгай с вертолета сейчас, иначе можешь не светить свою задницу в коридорах МИ-6". Пожалуй, это еще самое мягкое, что было им сказано в тот день, когда 007 устроил гонки с препятствиями в Тунисе. А о том, что было в Бухаресте, лучше не вспомнить.  
– Вопрос первый: "Чувствуете ли вы, что на вас оказывают большее, чем ранее, давление, принуждая к выполнению тех или иных обязанностей?" 

_" – Джеймс, мать твою, просто продолжай дышать ровно, кислорода должно хватить до прибытия кавалерии, просто дыши ровно и глубоко._  
_– Мать моя, к слову, была весьма добродетельной женщиной, вспоминай о ней пореже_  
_– Молчи, не трать кислород, ясно? Засунь самолюбие сам догадаешься куда, слушай меня и дыши. На мой счет: вдох и выдох._  
_– Нам стоит это повторить в приватной обстановке."_  


– Поставим "нет", если ты не против. Следующий вопрос: "Прикасаются ли к вам ненадлежащим образом на рабочем месте? Несут ли эти прикосновения сексуальный или оскорбительный характер?" О, я был бы не отказался. Особенно, в кабинете М. Ставим "нет".  
– Я могу поставить в этой строке "да".  
– Анкета моя. К слову, автомобили, усовершенствованные твоим отделом, сойдут за рабочее место? Потому что, как мне помнится...  
– Нет. Джеймс. Просто нет.  
– Вот интересный вопрос: "Принуждают ли вас скрывать какую-либо информацию, которая может инкриминировать вашего партнера?" Твое имя можно тебе инкриминировать?  
– Только моим родителям, – Кью испытывает острую потребность выпить крепкий черный чай. В офисе тихо, и никого, кто мог бы заварить ему чай. – Что дальше?  
– Разделяете ли вы финансовую ответственность поровну? – Бонд проникновенно хмыкает, но не комментирует вопрос. Кью не выдерживает:  
– Ты не покупаешь корм для моих котов.  
– И не оплачиваю ипотеку, которой у тебя на самом деле нет, – соглашается он. – Я приношу вино. А ты еду. Будет считаться пятьдесят на пятьдесят.  
– Ноль-ноль-семь, скажи мне честно, зачем ты это заполняешь? – Кью смотрит в пустую кружку и надеется, что в ней магическим образом появится чай. Вставать со стула нет ни сил, ни желания. – Уверен, раньше ты спокойно игнорировал все уведомления.  
– Если я заполню эту анкету, меня пригласят на практический семинар по сексуальным домогательствам.  
Джеймс Бонд на семинаре по сексуальным домогательствам? Да ему там можно присутствовать только в качестве наглядного примера бесстыдных домогательств, которые можно осуществить при помощи одного только взгляда. Последнее Кью озвучивает вслух, потому что в присутствии Бонда он редко чувствует себя одетым.  
– Никогда не поздно расширить познания в интересующей тебя области, – Бонд облегченно выдыхает: цель уходит от бара и слегка покачиваясь от выпитого идет к выходу. Он направляется следом. – По крайней мере, мне еще не приходилось соблазнять кого-то в офисе, я должен знать, как это сделать.  
– Я твой начальник, ноль-ноль-семь, я могу отправить тебя на полугодовую миссию в Гондурас или в китайскую провинцию – собирать рис, если ты не будешь на работе держать руки при себе.  
– Используешь служебное положение? – в голосе Бонда чувствует улыбка. – Разве я не сказал главного? Мне нравится, когда ты сверху.


	4. Красная команда

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Никакой романтики. Вообще никакой.  
> В роли агента 006 Алек Тревельян. 
> 
> Идея драббла основана на (якобы) существовании ежегодных испытаний готовности к труду и обороне всех спец-агентств США. "Красная команда" должна деморализовать страну, "синяя команда" должна противостоять их действиям. Все проходит относительно виртуально. "Красная команда" может набираться из экспертов разных областей, в частности, в этом тексте, роль страшного агрессора выполняют агенты МИ-6, им пытаются противостоять ЦРУ и АНБ.

Красная команда

– Знаете, на моей памяти, так далеко не заходил никто, – директор Центрального разведывательного управления США пьет чай мелкими короткими глотками и задумчиво посматривает в окно.  
Над Лондоном снова циклон или антициклон, словом, та самая погодная ерунда, которая обеспечивает в среднем 600 мм осадков в год. В Калифорнии, откуда он прилетел три часа назад, солнечно и по-летнему жарко. Ему до зубовного скрежета хочется обратно.  
– Что вас беспокоит, Эдвард? – спрашивает М, который, конечно, просит называет его Гаретом и «давайте отбросим формальности». Они оба бывшие военные, они оба видели немало дерьма, они оба говорят без обиняков.  
– Вы уверены, что способны их контролировать? – в ответ Эдвард Торн чуть наклоняет голову. Вопрошая.  
– Вы уверены, что хотели задать мне этот вопрос? – М подается вперед, еще не угрожая, но намекая. – Вы пригласили моих людей в «красную команду», чтобы они выполнили роль внешнего агрессора на ваших ежегодных учениях. Объединенная «синяя команда» проиграла, насколько мне известно. В следующем году готовьтесь лучше, – Мэллори откидывается на спинку кресла, но не забрасывает ногу на ногу, как его коллега.  
– Это была не «красная команда», это был настоящий «красный террор»! – искренне возмущается Торн, но тут же берет себя в руки. – Они за пять дней «уничтожили» экономику, показали нам, что могут положить всю связь, организовали транспортный коллапс, потому что тестировали новый алгоритм, и пригласили Моссад приехать и забрать разыскиваемых террористов из Аль-Каиды, цитирую «потому что Гуантанамо закрыли, а больше в США приличным людям пойти некуда».  
– Вот видите, они нашли разыскиваемых террористов, чем вы недовольны?  
– Да они все сумасшедшие, что дамочка, которая приехала и заявила, что пока ей не дадут потискать Криса Хемсфорта, она не разблокирует правительственные счета...  
_М сделал мысленную пометку: отпустить Маннипенни в отпуск на неделю – ей давно пора развеяться._  
– Вторая, которая почему-то решила, что мы не соблюдаем резолюцию «Акта Свободы США», а потому наш центр по сбору и обработке информации должен быть обрушен шквалом ложных сообщений.  
_Он добавил к первому пункту: разрешить Ар приобрести новую кофемашину._  
– Про вашего штатного пиромана я вообще молчу. Мне кажется, за все время, я только и слышал, как он бормочет себе под нос «сожжем их всех!»  
_Лично запретить Кью выдавать агенту 006 все, что способно взорваться и загореться._  
– А самое худшее – эти двое. Я не знаю их имен, только их голоса, но мои люди назвали их «Франкенштейн и его создание». Они нестабильны, как изотопы урана. Один каким-то образом активировал системы безопасности в аэропортах по всей стране. Нам пришлось срочно посадить сотни, нет вы не понимаете – сотни – самолетов. А второй организовал прикрытие для Моссада. Моссад уже лет двадцать не скрывает свою деятельность на территории США! А теперь они ушли в подполье, и как я их оттуда вытащу?  
Эдвард Торн делает последний глоток и ставит чашку на блюдечко. Руки его не дрожат, но то, что он на взводе, Мэллори видит невооруженным взглядом.  
– И вы в курсе, что они спят друг с другом? – наконец спрашивает Торн.  
– Кто именно? – задумчиво интересуется М, потому что внезапно вспоминает слова Маннипенни о том, что агент 006 удивительно похож на «одного из Хэмсфортов». Ему не хотелось бы разбираться в пятницу вечером еще и с этим, боже упаси.  
– Франкенштейн и его создание!  
М облегченно выдыхает:  
– Эти? Уже давно.  
– От количества секса в радио-эфире мои аналитики начали курить. Все. Они же агенты разведки, Гарет.  
– Не будьте ханжой, Эдвард!  
– Знаете, я не хочу знать, кто они. Я просто хочу, чтобы вы держали их всех подальше от моей страны, – Торн выбирается из кресла и идет к выходу, где его останавливает вопрос М.  
– Думаю, мы сможем договориться, чтобы в следующем году на роль «красной команды» мы подобрали кого-то еще. Например, за одну услугу от ЦРУ для МИ-6. В частном порядке, безусловно.  
– Черт с вами, Мэллори, одну услугу, но чтобы этих двоих я никогда не видел и не слышал.  
М провожает взглядом закрывающуюся дверь и наливает себе еще чашечку чая. Неделя заканчивается как нельзя хорошо.   
_Пожалуй, стоит одобрить запрос Кью на финансирование разработки лазерного меча «как в Звездных войнах». А то личное чудовище квартирмейстера доберется и до него.  
И выпросит что-нибудь похуже._


	5. Значение неловкости между тобой и мной

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рейтинг почему-то поплз вверх, сорри, R для этой главы.  
> АУ относительно Мадлен Свон, тут она психоаналитик Джеймса Бонда, работает, соответственно на МИ-6.

Иногда Кью неловко.  
Они в постели, и все прекрасно, но – в голове, как молния, проскакивает идея, и он выпадает из реальности. Выключается. На минуту, не больше, но Бонд успевает это почувствовать. Он чертовски хорош.  
На самом деле – неловко, но он такой, какой есть.  
– Извини, извини, – он утыкается лбом в подушку и и накрывает голову руками, – продолжай.  
– Дай угадаю, все это время ты думал не обо мне, – Бонд ложится рядом, так, что их тела больше не соприкасаются, и Кью хочется зарычать от разочарования. Он ерзает и косится на Бонда, не отрываясь от подушки. Член сочится смазкой, мышцы стонут от неудовлетворенности. Господи, ну почему бы просто не трахнуть его, даже если мысленно он строит колонии на Плутоне?! Это же не дамский роман, в котором слезы, стоны и каждый раз одновременный оргазм.  
– В постели с тобой трудно думать, – огрызается Кью, досадуя. – Признаем, что у тебя есть определенные таланты.  
Таланты. Блядь. Бонд настолько хорош, что иногда Кью думает, что попусту тратил время занимаясь сексом с кем-то другим. Простынь под ними влажная, сбившаяся. Холодная. Кью прикидывает: натянуть одеяло сейчас, или ему удастся переубедить Бонда, и тот продолжит.  
– Мой психотерапевт считает...  
Или не продолжит. На самом деле, стоит Бонду только упомянуть эту женщину, Кью перестает слушать и вспоминает о всех маленьких прекрасных вещах, которые способны взрываться, колоть и жалить. Она гребаный фанат закрытия гештальтов, а Кью чувствует себя – частью незавершенного практикума. И с ней – именно с ней – Бонд говорит о нем. Одно это – кощунство. Но профессионал всегда остается профессионалом. Он умеет держать лицо, а все остальное – его личное дело.  
К счастью, все что случается в Q-департаменте, остается в Q-департаменте. По крайней мере никто из действующих агентов до сих пор не знает, что в тире, где они тестируют новое оружие, на свою мишень Кью прикрепляет фото Мадлен Свон.  
 – Я не могу отдать тебе все свое внимание, – перебивает он. – Мне надо дописать алгоритм для собственной службы безопасности, утвердить план операции для ноль-ноль-три, закончить отчет...  
Бонд привычно закрывает его рот поцелуем. У него есть какой-то определенный пунктик на губах, какого не было ни у одного из прошлых партнеров Кью. Никто никогда так долго не кусал его, почти до крови, не пытался трахнуть его рот своим языком, и это немного странноватая постельная привычка, но черт его дери, если он против.  
– Иди, планируй операцию для ноль-ноль-три, – произносит Бонд, отстраняясь, Кью тянется за ним, но не тут то было, тот встает с постели и сверкая своей слишком идеальной задницей уходит в душ.  
– Ненавижу тебя! – сообщает он закрывшейся двери, и добавляет тише: – И твоего психоаналитика.  
– Расскажешь об этом своему психоаналитику, – весело откликается Бонд под гул текущей воды.  
Кью выбирается из кровати и идет в ванную.  
– Обязательно, – обещает он. – Включи воду погорячее, будь так добр. Я хочу отсосать тебе, а не замерзнуть насмерть.  
Иногда Джеймсу Бонду тоже неловко, но Кью об этом знать вовсе не обязательно.


	6. 45 синонимов верности

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В русском языке можно набрать около 45 синонимов слову "верность".  
> Это текст о некоторых из них.

О выдержке Джеймс Бонд знает больше, чем охранник стриптиз-клуба.  
Жозефина Марелло – его связная в испанском захолустье – похожа на Пенелопу Крус даже больше, чем несчастная вдова Скиарра на Монику Беллуччи. Даже у убежденного асексуала мысленно встанет на Пенелопу Крус.  
Им сидеть в машине еще четыре часа. Она улыбается, шутит и уже в четвертый раз задевает его ладонь своей. Джеймс Бонд знает, чем заканчиваются эти улыбки. Жозефина откидывается на водительском сиденье и томно тянет:  
– Джеймс, только ты можешь спасти меня от скуки. Три часа, нам сидеть здесь вдвоем еще три часа.  
Он задерживает дыхание и умножает десятичные дроби в уме. Кью говорил, что это помогает ему не кончить слишком быстро.  
– Ты же опытный агент. У тебя есть какие-нибудь предложения на этот счет?  
Если это гребаный боулинг словами, то она выбивает страйк: удар вызывает восхищение. И разочарование. Он привык играть с тем, кто виртуозно жонглирует двусмысленностями.  
– Есть. Если у тебя есть время, может быть, поговорим о Боге?

***

Кажется, что к тому моменту, когда на горизонте появляется Эльвира Марч, о верности Джеймс Бонд знает больше, чем престарелый муж, пятьдесят лет брака не отводивший взгляда от своей жены.  
– У всех есть слабости, – произносит она, проводя ногтем по сонной артерии на его шее. – Мне нравится покорность. На колени.  
Джеймс Бонд вспоминает про себя все синонимы к слову "благочестие", выходит немного. Ему определенно нужно другое упражнение.  
– Мне не нравится боль, – наконец, говорит он, – и пол грязный. Серьезно, пол грязный.  
Она хмурится, как хмурятся обиженные куклы. Как ни крути, харизматичная стерва.  
– Обслуживание номеров ни к черту.  
– Зато виски в баре неплохой.  
Эльвира вскидывает бровь, деловито поправляет одежду и садится на единственный стул в номере:  
– Угощаешь? 

***

В МИ-6 от него никто не требует вступать в интимные отношения с целью. Больше нет. Но есть приоритетные миссии, когда нужно переступать границы. Сделать все возможное. Он это знает, Кью это знает. Все знают.  
Приоритетные миссии – это угрозы мировой безопасности.  
Ее имя Лили. Она разводит цветы в саду и ведет черную бухгалтерию для людей, имена которых будоражат умы Интерпола многие годы. Она умна, слишком умна для того, чтобы прожить скучную жизнь.  
Он ухаживает за ней месяц. Ей нравится кофе, Достоевский и запах хвои. Он всегда подвозит ее домой. Она говорит:  
– Может, хочешь остаться на чай?  
Она довольно привлекательна, если уж начистоту. И это приоритетная миссия. Джеймс смотрит на нее, он хочет сказать "да", но говорит:  
– Ты никогда не рассматривала возможность поработать на МИ-6? 

***

У слова верность много синонимов. Например, преданность. Джеймс Бонд предан своему делу. Он ставит интересы Короны выше своих.  
Или честность. В своих делах и поступках он честен настолько, насколько позволяют секреты, которые он вынужден хранить ради других.  
Или любовь. Джеймс понятия не имеет, почему любовь считается синонимом верности. В любви есть забота, страсть и привязанность, но в ней больше похоти, чем благородства.  
Кью целует его беспорядочно голодно – в губы, в щеки, цепляет зубами шею. Так всегда, когда он возвращается в Англию, не важно, отсутствовал он сутки или несколько месяцев. У Кью явно нет выдержки агента ноль-ноль-семь, он не имеет ни малейшего желания дожидаться вечера, поэтому после отчета заталкивает их в одну и десятка пустующих лабораторий департамента.  
– Извини, я не спросил, может, ты хочешь поговорить о Боге прямо сейчас? – он задыхается и смеется одновременно.  
– Не думаю, – шипит Джеймс, расстегивая пуговицы своей рубашки.  
– Даже не предложить мне поработать на МИ-6? – Кью смотрит лукаво, волосы его взъерошены, губы наливаются красным.  
– У меня нет склонности к служебным романам.  
– А я думал – есть.  
– Служебные романы – довольно суетное дело, представляешь? – Бонд отводит пряди от его лица и целует мягко, только губами. – Хотя есть одно преимущество.  
– Только одно? – удивляется Кью.  
– Из того, что приходит в голову, – Джеймс опускает глаза, а потом поднимает вновь: – полы тут всегда чистые.


	7. Еще одно чудо

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> просто идея татуировок у Кью победила меня  
> и сверху навалилась романтика

Кью вздрагивает от прикосновения. Это не реакция на неожиданную близость, это боль.   
– Что-то случилось? – в голосе Бонда почти рычание, едва различимое, грудное. – Ты ранен?   
– Все в порядке.   
– Ответь мне правду.   
– Тебя не было два месяца, Джеймс, – Кью закрывает дверь в свой кабинет, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания, – ты пропал без вести. Ты спрашиваешь, ранен ли я?   
– Тебе больно.   
– Я рад, что ты заметил, – Кью качает головой.   
– Я не мог выйти на связь, одна промашка – и вся операция бы провалилась.   
– Ты же агент 007, разве ты не можешь найти креативный способ передать весточку? Выложить камнями на крыше? Я контролирую спутники. Мелькнуть на фотографии туристов? У меня включено распознавание лиц. Воспользоваться одним из десятка других способов, которые предлагают в МИ-6 агентам глубокого внедрения, и дать знать о себе. Ты не подумал?   
Бонд на самом деле не подумал. Он пожимает плечами, чувствуя на них вес вины.   
– Ты ранен?   
– Только если в сердце, блядь, – Кью поднимает взгляд и качает головой. – Ты ведь не оставишь меня в покое, пока я не покажу, верно?   
Он расстегивает кардиган, бросает его на стул, и осторожно, высвободив несколько нижних пуговиц, приподнимает рубашку. Под одеждой на левом боку сразу под ребрами – прозрачная пленка. Бонд подходит ближе, сначала хмурится, но опасение быстро сменяет любопытство.   
– Я не думал, что ты из тех, кто делает татуировки, – краешек губ дергается в подобии улыбки. – Что это? Тайный код масонов?   
Под пленкой сложно разобрать маленькие цифры и буквы.   
– Напоминание, – горло Кью пересыхает. Ему легко показать, но так сложно объяснить. – Это помогает надеяться.   
– Надеяться, – переспрашивает Бонд, осторожно присматриваясь, – постой. Это даты. Год, месяц, число, статус агента. Парные, начало и конец. И последняя – без пары.   
– У меня не было шансов угадать, так что я просто ждал. Мы все здесь, – Кью обводит рукой помещение, – ждем новостей.   
Пресвятые угодники.   
– Это из моего личного дела, все даты, – Бонд чувствует легкий приступ головокружения, – каждый раз, когда я числился пропавшим без вести и возвращался.   
– Да, – Кью одергивает рубашку. – Доволен?   
Бонд молчит. Смотрит так, что не понять, его вообще невозможно "прочитать". Несколько минут тишины похожи на маленькое сумасшествие. За это время звезды успевают погаснуть, на планете рождается еще один миллион человекоподобных, кто-то умирает.   
– Тебе осталось добавить еще одно число в твой список, – наконец произносит Бонд. – сегодня.   
– Да. Когда у меня появится свободное время, я запишусь к мастеру.   
– Я могу пойти с тобой? – осторожно уточняет Бонд, переплетая их пальцы. – Я слышал, это больно.   
– Все о тебе – больно, но я не жду, что когда-либо будет иначе. Просто жду.   
Несказанное вслух не всегда недосказанность, иногда несказанное – это откровение.   
– Я вернулся. Сегодня я вернулся.   
Кью выдыхает, и прислоняется спиной к груди Джеймса.


End file.
